


As the Driven Snow

by fatal_drum



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Desperate Jim, Dirty Talk, Dominant Oswald, M/M, PWP, Top Jim, Virgin Oswald, Virginity Kink, handjobs, submissive jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: Oswald is a virgin. Jim is worried about going too far. Fortunately, Oswald has an idea.





	As the Driven Snow

Jim was certain that Oswald Cobblepot was going to be the death of him.

Right now Oswald had his neck arched sweetly, his collar gaping to show the delicate skin just waiting for Jim's mouth. His hands were fisted in Jim's shirt, and they were probably the only thing holding him up. Jim nipped at the join of Oswald's neck and shoulder just to feel him shiver.

He must have been a glutton for punishment; his cock was throbbing in his pants, but he didn't want Oswald's first time to be what Jim's instincts were screaming for, things like _Oswald flat on his back, howling as Jim fucked him through the mattress. Oswald on his knees, lips stretched wide as he tried to fit Jim's cock into his mouth, determined even as he choked..._

_Fuck._

Jim dug his nails into his palms until they bled.

“Jim?” Oswald asked, eyes wide and guileless. _Shit._ That wasn't any better.

“I just...need a minute...” Jim managed.

“Is it something I did?” Oswald asked, frowning. Of fucking course he would assume it was his fault.

Jim kissed Oswald's cheek. “No, babe. It's me.”

“What is it?”

Jim leaned back, raking a hand through his hair. Despite his better judgment, he never could keep a secret from Oswald.

“I—it's just hard to hold back sometimes. If I'm not careful, I could hurt you.”

“Hold back from what?”

“ _From fucking you into next week_ ,” Jim growled before he could stop himself.

There was a long, damning silence. Jim cursed himself, his libido, and and the complete lack of self-control that seemed to manifest around Oswald Cobblepot, and had ever since that first day on the pier.

Finally he heard, “....Do you want to tell me about it?”

“What—?”

Oswald crawled into Jim's lap, knees against his thighs, and pushed him down into the bed. His ass brushed against Jim's cock, and he froze.

“I—is that?” Oswald swallowed, his characteristic elegance gone. “Uh. Wow.”

“Yeah. I figured it would take some...getting used to.”   
  
Oswald nodded. “You're absolutely right,” he said cheerfully. “Well. No time like the present.”

Before Jim could figure out what he meant, Oswald was opening his pants. He made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat when slim fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Oswald whispered in his ear.

_The death of me,_ Jim thought _._

“I won't do anything— _unh_ —” Jim gasped and bucked against Oswald's hand. “Un-until you're ready...”

“I know, Jim.” Oswald kissed him gently. “But let's say I was.”

“I...” He groaned as Oswald stroked him so lightly he could swear he was imagining it. “I want to fuck you.”

Oswald rewarded him with a firmer stroke, humming in satisfaction.

“But it's not just that,” Jim said. “You deserve more than that.”

“Of course I do,” Oswald agreed. “What else do you want to do?”

“I-I want to pry your thighs open and eat you out. I wouldn't stop until you were dripping wet and loose around my tongue.” Jim paused, catching his breath. “I'd lick you until your forgot your own name, until you were wide open and begging for my cock.”

Jim could picture it so easily: the taste of Oswald's skin, the sight of his pale thighs spread under Jim's hands. He imagined Oswald stifling his moans with his hands and still not being able to contain them.

“But I wouldn't give it to you,” Jim said. “Not just yet.”

“Is that right?” Oswald asked, giving Jim's cock a gentle squeeze.

“That's right,” Jim panted. “First I'd slick up my fingers and open you up. I'd start with just one, nice and easy, but you'd need more. I'd give you another, and then I'd stroke you inside and out.”

Jim reached for Oswald's belt, but Oswald smacked his hand away playfully. Jim raised his palms in surrender.

Oswald rewarded him with another stroke down his cock, beaming.

“Tell me more,” he urged.

“I'd lean down,” Jim said, “and suck you off.”

Oswald flushed, squirming in Jim's lap, and Jim continued.

“I'd lick the first drops of precome off your cock, then make my way down to your balls. I wouldn't miss a single inch of you. I'd lick you all over, and then I'd take you into my mouth and suck like I'd never get to suck you again.”

Oswald leaned down to kiss him, propping himself up with the hand that wasn't stroking Jim. The kiss was hungry, sloppy and wet and so hot Jim nearly came then and there. Oswald smiled against his mouth, pulling back after one last, chaste peck.

“Would you make me come in your mouth?” Oswald asked conversationally, eyes locked on Jim's lips. Jim licked them, slowly.

“Yeah,” he said huskily. “I'd swallow every drop. And then I'd turn you over.”

“Why not face to face?”

“Less likely to hurt you,” Jim said.

“You'll make love to me face to face or not at all,” Oswald chided.

“Anything you want,” Jim panted. “I'd have you on your back, hips propped on a pillow, and I'd watch your face as I slid into you for the first time, bit by bit, so slow you'd be ready to scream.”

Oswald's pupils were blown, face flushed as he listened. Jim took that as a good sign.

“Finally I'd be all the way inside you, and I'd fuck you slow and deep, making you feel every last inch of me. I'd go as slow as I could stand, until you dug your nails into my back and ordered me to go faster.”

Oswald trailed his fingers down Jim's chest, scratching him lightly. Jim groaned and bucked against Oswald's hand.

“Interesting reaction,” Oswald said. “We will have to revisit this.”

Jim shivered. One thing he'd learned was that Oswald didn't make idle threats. Oswald favored him with one last scratch that grazed his nipple, making him hiss.

“Tell me more,” Oswald ordered.

Jim swallowed, gathering himself. “When I thought you'd had enough, I'd go faster. Pick you up by the hips and drive in deep. Listen to the noises you make and let them guide me. God, I love when you get loud—”

“We've never made love,” Oswald said. “How would you know if I get loud?”

In answer, Jim took Oswald's hand and sucked the first digit into his mouth. Oswald gasped and wriggled in his lap.

“That's how I know,” Jim said smugly.

“Fair enough,” Oswald demurred.

Oswald stroked Jim's cock, tracing the pad of his thumb along the head.

“I-I can almost taste it. The feel of your body gripping my cock. The way you'd arch your back, pressing into me, demanding more. The sheen of sweat on your skin—” Jim stopped with a groan as Oswald sped up his strokes.

“Would you come in me?” Oswald asked.

The words went straight to Jim's cock, and he bit his lip, hard.

“God, please let me come in you,” he groaned.

“When you've earned it.”

“I'd be so good for you,” Jim said desperately, “Fuck you until you were hard again, give it to you until you were screaming. Give you everything you want, fuck—”

“Come for me, Jim,” Oswald demanded, and Jim lost it, tumbling over the edge so hard his vision went white, so hard he might have screamed but he couldn't hear it, so hard he lost track of time and place.

When he came to, Oswald was watching him with something like pride.

“You did good, Jim,” he said, lifting his hand to his lips. He held Jim's gaze as he licked a drop of come. “Very good.”

He lowered his hand to Jim's mouth, demanding entrance, and Jim sucked the rest of his come off Oswald's fingers. Some distant part of Jim wondered if he should feel shame. But Oswald's glowing smile held that part of him at bay.

Oswald flopped down on top of him, head tucked in the hollow of Jim's neck. Without thinking, Jim wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. For someone who had half of Gotham terrified to cross him, Oswald was a hell of a cuddler.

“Do you want...?”

“Not tonight, Jim,” Oswald said, kissing his collarbone. “But thank you.”

_Not tonight,_ Jim thought, _but some night._

He shut his eyes. He could barely survive Oswald as it was.

There were worse ways to go, he decided.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series of shorts if the interest is there. ;)


End file.
